


haha abusive mothers are fun

by clownp1ss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sad Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownp1ss/pseuds/clownp1ss
Summary: oikawa impulsively calling iwa-chan when he's tired of his l o v e l y mother
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	haha abusive mothers are fun

He could hear his mom screaming downstairs. Of course; she was always shouting, pissed off, irritated, angry. Any time things didn't go her way? A hissy fit. Any time Oikawa asked his mother to stop being immature? "Look at yourself first," she would scream, always ignoring every word he said after that. EVERY time. Even when the teen was giving a reasonable argument, she would play the victim and act as if he's murdered someone.

The brunette just shut his door behind him, threw himself onto his bed, and lied there, stuffing his face into a pillow. His body sank into to the mattress, limp. His muscles relaxed. It made him anxious, so once again, they tensed. His mothers voice irritatingly stalking him from the kitchen into his room. 

This really isn't going to work.

It was a solid ten minutes of unsuccessfully trying to block out his mothers fucking unforgiving voice until he gave up. Oikawa picked up his phone, staring at the spiderwebbed cracks on the screen.  
He almost forgot that she threw it at him the night before.

The cracks seemed to spark something in his chest. He felt a lump in his throat. 

He unlocked his phone, smiling at the homescreen. A selfie he took with Iwa-chan, not so long ago. I suppose I could call him, he thought, feeling a burst of motivation.

One, two, three rings. 

"What do you want, Shittykawa?" said the voice on the phone.

It was familiar, but still doesn't compare to the slight rasp and honeydipped insults that Oikawa would rather hear in person.

"Am I bothering you?" his voice cracked. Weak. Now he wanted to hang up.

"Have you been crying?" his friend asks. 

...

"You're not bothering me, I'm only studying," Iwaizumi mutters, hearing the muffled shouts over the line. A click of a computer mouse. A pencil scratching at the paper. "I'll stay on the call, talk whenever you're ready, Tooru."

Oikawa smiled.

"I love you, Iwa-chan."

He heard his pencil drop. A few seconds passed, before he could hear the rustling of papers.

"Don't joke about that," he barked, picking up the phone, "what's up with you?"

"Iwa-chan, you're so oblivious. You have to take me seriously sometimes, you know?" he huffed.

He shifted his position, legs falling off the side of the bed. Oikawa felt a wash of relief, admitting something honestly for the first time in his life.

It was quiet downstairs, seems like she's finally shut up. 

"I love you too," Iwaizumi said, a smile in his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> hahajdjd don't mind the boring writing style this is lowkey my first time writing any sort of fic so i haven't got that figured out yet


End file.
